


Songs for two ships

by the_darkest_soul



Category: Shadowhunters
Genre: M/M, Playlist, Saphael, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13920840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_darkest_soul/pseuds/the_darkest_soul
Summary: I know noone really wants this but I thought that maybe I could share some songs names that give me the ideas for Jimon and Saphael.





	Songs for two ships

“Go fuck yourself” Two Feet  
“One too many” New Medicine  
“Heartless” The Fray  
“Miracle” The Score  
“Inside my head” Tribe Society   
“Don’t let me down” Fame on fire (cover)  
“I don’t wanna live forever” Ice Nine kills (cover)  
“The Mystic” Adam Jensen  
“Me and my friends are lonely” Matt Maeson  
“Merry go round “ Machine gun Kelly  
“Supposed to be” Icon for hire  
“Fire up the night” New Medicine


End file.
